Unquestionable
by Kakyoku no Kaze
Summary: You never question the leader of the Soviet Union.  That was something Toris learned right away. Ivan did as he pleased and Toris' job was to carry his orders out to the best of his ability. Yaoi with mild kinks. IvanxToris with hints of TorisxNatalia.


You never question the leader of the Soviet Union.

That was something Toris learned right away during his time with that man, Ivan Braginski. Ivan did as he pleased and Toris' job was to carry his orders out to the best of his ability. Even the most ridiculous request was not to be questioned (at least publically) unless a lashing was what he desired. Toris bore many scars from Ivan's infamous whipping. Sometimes he got them just for being there. And so, it was in his best interest to not agitate Ivan to truly hurt him with a reason.

This was why one day, when Toris got stuck with the duty of carrying up a tray of tea and cakes for Ivan during his regularly scheduled tea time, the Lithuanian did not question when Ivan instructed him to close the door to his study after he had entered.

"Your tea, sir," Toris said, the tray shaking as he slid it onto the desk. He bowed then turned around, ready to leave as soon as he could.

"Wait," the command was said in a soft tone, yet the underlying threat of severe punishment laced it, making it sound deadlier than any vicious shout.

The brunette swallowed thickly and stood still. He could feel the muscles in his fists tighten as he tried to will away the trembling. Not like he could help it. Perhaps Ivan was in another one of his moods again and wanted to beat him senseless? He honestly hoped not, but he was bracing himself for that possibility.

_Clink_. Ivan was lifting the teacup from its saucer. _Siiiiiiiip_. Then a small content exhale. He was taking his time with this, as if the very torment he gave to Toris during this moment of anticipation alone was enough for him to snack on. "Take off clothes," he finally said.

What?

Oh. That beating was coming, wasn't it?

Toris knew this ritual well. He would change into a maid's outfit and bend down on all fours while Ivan struck him as much as he liked or until the Lithuanian would black out from loss of blood.

Shakily, his fingers worked at the buttons on the jacket of his military uniform. His hands were cold, clammy, and damp with sweat so it took multiple tries before he was able to slide it off. The belt went next and then he shimmied out of his pants. He listened closely for the sounds of a drawer being opened, waited for the Russian to fling the dress at him so he could change into it while he still had his boxers on. But as he was working at unbuttoning his white dress shirt, he frowned a little when he still only heard sounds of tea being sipped.

Hesitantly, Toris slid the white shirt from his scarred shoulders and waited for the dress to be produced. But there was nothing, and he was left standing there for a good minute or so.

Another sip. "Did not tell you to be stopping," Ivan replied, his tone one of mild impatience now.

Becoming alarmed, Toris hooked his fingers on the band of his boxers and slid out of them to reveal his body in its entirety. Earthy-like skin with deep scars marring his back quite thoroughly. But it wasn't so much his scars that he was ashamed off. It was intimidating to be completely naked, to be so exposed in front of a man like Ivan. Toris shifted to ensure nothing would be exposed as he stood there, his forearm now drawing over his stomach which was beginning to clench painfully.

Ivan made a _tsk_ing sound and set down the teacup, calling out for him to come to his desk.

Gulping back a lump in his throat, Toris tried to cover himself with his hand as he turned around and stepped forward until he was directly in front of Ivan's desk. His head was downcast with his long brown bangs shielding his eyes and the blush of shame streaked across his cheeks. Ivan observed him for a moment then took something metallic from his desk. It would be a second later when Toris would notice that his wrists were being held out in front of him so that that metallic something was snapped around them, binding them to each other.

Now this was different. Toris could feel his heart beating faster. This was new, yet he didn't doubt the Russian had something horrible in mind. He looked up, a strangled squeak managing to push past his tight throat when he saw Ivan also pulling out his beloved faucet pipe. Or at least one of them. He had a strange habit of always ripping nice faucet pipes he saw from walls and such. But that didn't matter now. Ivan was going to beat him with it! He just knew it!

And so, Toris raised his arms to shield his face. He would stand the beating, but having to wake up with a broken nose and loose teeth was the least desirable outcome.

Silence. What was happening? Dare he peek out from between his fingers and- Oh Dievas, that was cold!

Toris looked down and felt confusion and embarrassment rise from Ivan prodding at his exposed cock with the end of the faucet pipe. Ivan had an expression much like a child interested in a bug on the sidewalk. Except Ivan was the type of child to squash that bug by stomping on it.

He didn't dare question why he was doing this, but this was very uncomfortable indeed. After awhile of prodding the flaccid member, Ivan made a sound of disappointment and said, "Is not going up. Do something about it."

"S-sir?" Toris choked, feeling a whole new wave of heat rising to his cheeks while his stomach clenched even tighter. Was Ivan really asking him to jerk off in front of him? Such a violation of human dignity! Surely he didn't mean that.

"What are you waiting for? Fix it," Ivan repeated, his gloved fingers drumming against his desk with growing impatience. Toris' cock got a particularly hard jab then, part of the open end of the faucet pipe scraping the skin painfully.

Wincing, Toris took a step back and tried to swallow the new lump that had formed in his throat, but this one wouldn't go down and almost made him feel like throwing up. It wasn't like he didn't do this before. . .to be someone as old as him it would be an impossibility. But the details of his experimentation need not be brought up now.

With a short, slow breath, he reached down and took his cock in hand, using both since they were stuck together. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the fact that Ivan was there although it was hard to ignore it since he could still feel his eyes on him, could still smell his scent heavily laced in the room, could still hear the faint rustling of his clothes as he shifted in his seat.

But orders were orders and he had to carry them out regardless of how he felt.

Slowly he began to stroke and pump himself, trying his best to get an erection as soon as possible. Although his grappling fear made his member stubborn and remain flaccid. He just had to think of other things. . .

Natalia. . .

That beautiful sister of Ivan's. She was truly a treat for the eyes even if she scowled a lot and tried to break his fingers every time she saw him. He had the fortune of one precious memory he obtained by accident one day when he had passed by the bathroom with its door slightly ajar and had caught sight of Natalia climbing from the tub with her naked form dripping with water.

Already he could feel a tingle of arousal at the image and his hands' motions started to feel more pleasant. Yes, he'd concentrate on her. Concentrate on every memorized curve, of that soft skin and round breasts that were just the right size for a woman.

Before he knew it, his spinal column was hunching as he worked harder at his now fully erect arousal. A blush tinted his skin as blood pumped harder from his heart and pooled right down to his groin, feeding it to enlarge it slightly. His stomach was clenching now, but for an entirely different reason. So close, he was so close.

"Stop."

And that's when Ivan gave the command. It took all the will-power he had to still his hands and look up at him. Since when was his mouth spread open in a pant? Since when did his body become drenched in sweat, making his bangs stick to his forehead? Since when did Ivan get onto his desk and remove his clothes so he was left in his boots and scarf?

Ivan was watching Toris with an amused expression now, or perhaps it was the same kind of devious one a cat gave to its prey before it killed it. Either way, it was a look Toris didn't like although he didn't have time to concentrate on it. Not when a naked Russian was laying splayed out in front of him!

With a chuckle, Ivan spread his thighs and motioned for Toris to come forward towards him. Toris shakily obeyed and stepped closer, not stopping despite his instinct to run until the finger stopped motioning him over.

He was now standing directly in front of him, almost nestled between his legs. The brunette had no idea where to look, but the expression Ivan was shooting him kept his eyes locked in Ivan's half-lidded gaze.

Ivan took Toris' arms and slung them over his own head so they were nice and cozy pressing up to each other. He then took Toris' hips and ground them against his own, exhaling a delighted shuddering gasp.

Toris yelped and tried his best to keep his balance despite the harsh pulls. Having his arms around Ivan's neck with his wrists bound made it hard to escape freely. He was scared, like a cornered rabbit, and so didn't feel the same sensations Ivan did. But slowly his body was getting used to the grinding and, despite himself, found his softening cock come back to a fully erectile state.

The Lithuanian shut his eyes tightly as he let Ivan do as he pleased. Already thoughts of being raped came to mind. After being molested, what else was there left? And while he was rubbing up against Ivan's cock, he could feel the entire length of it. Dievas, if that thing tried to enter him, he was sure he would be split in two within seconds.

All he could do was wait and hope that when either he or Ivan came he would be let go (although chances were it would be Ivan that would have to come first.)

However, before he himself could reach the peak that would send him over, Ivan pulled back. Toris felt both relief and also a small sense of disappointment since he had hoped his coming would signal his going.

"Mmn, just one moment," Ivan muttered, reaching back to pull something from a desk drawer. He spread something clear and goopy onto his fingers before reaching between his legs. His thick digits nudged towards his asscheeks then prodded at his own entrance. Ivan inhaled a slow breath through his parted lips before pushing one finger in. His eyes fluttered closed as the slicked digit wriggled in and worked at loosening the tight cavern.

Toris had no idea where to look. The scene in front of him was just. . he honestly couldn't believe it. He cast his eyes aside although he couldn't ignore the obscene slick sounds beneath him or the small warm pants Ivan exhaled onto his neck and shoulder granted how close they still were. He tried to think of other things again, to imagine this was Natalia. . but Ivan wouldn't allow it. The moment he started to see Natalia in his mind's eye, Ivan had grabbed Toris' cock and angled it to press up against his now slightly lubricated entrance.

He was given only a moment to realize what was happening before he felt himself being engulfed by a tight heat. He would've come right then and there if he wasn't frozen from shock.

"Aaah~!" Ivan exhaled blissfully at the intrusion. His own arms wrapped around Toris' shoulders and he hugged him close, murmuring words in Russian as his muscles adjusted around the member. When he felt he was ready to proceed he hooked his ankles together around Toris' hips and forced him forward. The thrust was too shallow to hit that bundle of nerves he was aiming for, but this was only the beginning.

Poor Toris did not know what to do. Heat was completely overtaking his senses, clouding his mind from any coherent thought. All he could do was gape and stare at Ivan with wide eyes as the Russian had his way with him.

Faster and faster Ivan forced Toris forward, himself even shoving back against him to nudge him deeper with each thrust. Ivan finally made an exclamation that sounded like a curse when he had successfully forced the smaller man to penetrate him at just the right depth and angle to hit those nerves. His arms encircled around him now, his grip tightening so much that Toris believed his spine would break in any second.

The heavy wooden desk was now rocking from the force of the motions. Ivan wantonly slammed his hips against Toris' while using his ankles to jab him forward. If his back wasn't about to break, he knew the base of his spine would or his hipbones.

Amidst the pain, the brunette felt the effects of the continuous thrusting his body was forced to perform. The muscles around his cock tightened the closer Ivan got and it was making the knot in his own stomach tighten to a painful degree until it couldn't tighten anymore and let completely loose.

With a shuddering gasp, Toris came as Ivan forced him deep within his body. The hot spurts of cum sent a shiver up Ivan's spine and he held Toris in place as he released one hand to reach down and jerk himself off until he too reached completion, his own release splattering over their stomachs.

Pants.

Heat.

Nothing but the sounds of desperate gasps of air as both breathing rate and heart rate worked at returning to normal.

Ivan licked his lips which were curling into a smile. He unhooked his ankles and moved back, barely holding in a small moan as Toris' cum slid from his now thoroughly spent hole.

Toris felt like he could just die from the amount of anxiety this act caused him. The humiliation, the guilt, the shame from his body maybe enjoying this reverse-rape experience.

After Ivan moved fully away from him and slid off his desk to redress himself, Toris quickly scrambled away to do the same. To at least cover up part of his shame.

With reluctance, Ivan took out the keys to the handcuffs and walked over to undo them. They returned to his desk drawer. Ivan took up his faucet pipe and readjusted his scarf around his neck. "Clean this up then return to your duties," he instructed Toris calmly then left to head out.

Toris nodded numbly and knelt to start picking up fallen papers and various office paraphernalia. The goopy mess on his desk would also be quickly wiped up and tossed away, just like any more talk of today's experience. As he cleaned, he could feel himself just wanting to ask Ivan why he had changed his usual methods of tormenting him. But he kept quiet about it even when the Russian returned later that evening.

After all, you never questioned the leader of the Soviet Union.

And that was a lesson Toris knew so very well. . .

* * *

><p>AN- So here's a bit of PWP for you people. The idea came from a piece of fanart that I found with the expressions on Ivan and Toris so. . interesting that the idea had to be written out. All I can say is: poor Lithuania! So, what did you think? Tell me in a review! Thanks for reading~!


End file.
